Manipulation
Dynamic stood in the hall, glaring at Randall. "You're no match, idiot," Dynamic sneered, crossing her arms. "I've got the smartest girl I know om my side." "You can't keep lying to her forever, you know," Randall challenged. "Oh yes I can. Actually, to prove I can, why don't you try to explain the truth to her." As if on cue, Amy came walking up to the two with a smile on he face. "Hello, Dynamic, Randall. What are you two talking about?" "Randall might have just a bit of brain damage. He was just challenging us to a prank war." "Very brave indeed! I must warn you, though, I won't be going easy." She placed a hand on her hip, trying to appear at least a little bit challenging. Attempt failed. "Now, I'll be going to get something to drink. You two just chat." With that, Dynamic turned and left, smirking just a little. "Amy...you're a genius of a young girl..." Randall started slowly and very cautiously. He didn't want to upset her—that would definitely not help him any. "Dynamic is, ah...a very cunning, very talented liar..." Amy leaned against the wall. "Where might this be going?" "Dynamic has been using you! She's a bully!" "Misunderstood." Amy sighed. "Of course you wouldn't know. Not that you're stupid, just...you made a stupid mistake. Everyone does. Dynamic is misunderstood, just like I used to be." "No!" Man, this girl was frustrating! Rather, Dynamic was, for feeding her all those lies, but still! "She's a bully! Everyone knows that! She likes to see other people getting hurt, and she wouldn't even care if she killed someone!" Amy narrowed her eyes at Randall. Now, mind you, she isn't the type to give into anger easily. There are really only three things that make her angry—any kind of intentional damage done to a book, vandalism of any library, and others trying to hurt someone's reputation by lying. "I thought you were a nice, honest person." She turned away to go find Dynamic. "Goes to show even the smartest ones can be wrong." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When Amy found Dynamic sitting with some sort if drink in her hand, she was crying. Of course she was—I don't even believe I needed to state that. She sat down next to Dynamic and folded her arms on the table. "I thought he was my friend," she murmured quietly. "I thought he was a nice guy." "Come on, don't be so depressed about it. It's everyone else you should get angry at." Dynamic shrugged. "I bet he was paying everyone so that they wouldn't tell you. And c'mon, you know I would have told you." "So why didn't you?" This girl could never wholly believe most things without asking questions. She was easy to lie to, but if Dynamic ran out of lies to tell her, then most things—her schemes, ideas, and pranks—would all fall apart. She was naïve and sometimes entirely clueless, but her intelligence would make every plan fool proof. "Because I know you wouldn't have believed me. Then you would have been hurt a second time when you gound thar Randall was the biggest liar here." Amy nodded. "Yes, that makes perfect sense. Now"—Amy grinned—"let's do some pranking! I've got the perfect thing to start with! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amy carefully entered Randall's room, closely followed by Dynamic. Amy held a smoke machine and Dynamic held a few flickering yellowish-orange lights. Amy set the smoke machine down gently and turned it on. "Now remember," she said, "don't turn the lights on until there's enough smoke to make this look believable. I'll be waiting for the signal." She exited the room, smiling as she always does, though there's a bit of evilness behind it that could only have been seen if one was to look very closely. It was a bit uncharacteristic for her, but the truth is, there's a tiny bit of a demon underneath all the layers of overpowering sweetness. Dynamic had her own idea, though. She was actually going to burn the room. Of course, without a legit plan, Amy would find out about all the lies. That's why she had a legit plan. She thought it over very carefully, but she knew there was a tiny chance of failure. She just figured it was a risk worth taking. Amy wasn't just an average girl—she was really smart. As in, skipped-two-grades-and-is-at-the-top-of-her-class kind of smart. This will still work, she kept repeating to herself. She pulled a screwdriver out of her bag and removed some of the screws on the smoke machine. Then she pulled a match box out of her bag and lit one of the matches. She set some random whatsit on fire. She screwed it shut again then turned the flickering lights on and left them in the room. She exited the room, shutting the door behind her, then pressed a button on a small black remote Amy had given her. A high-pitched buzz was emitted from it. Amy easily heard it and hesitated for not even a single millisecond. She removed a small mic from her backpack and hit a bright blue button that synced it to all the speakers in the school. "I really do apologize for interrupting what is definitely a very important lesson," Amy began. "Though however important it is, I feel that I should inform everyone that the dorm room of Randall Boggs is on fire. I'm really not sure why, but it is and it's dangerous and it's also kind of scary." Of ''course you don't know,'' Randall thought bitterly. He scrambled quickly to his dorm room to find Dynamic just staring into Randall's room, and Amy completely flipping out. It honestly looked like they had no clue what had happened. Amy probably didn't, though... She would never plan anything like this. Dynamic, on the other hand, was a good liar and would definitely do something like this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The fire had been put out, though most of the room and its belongings lost to the ravenous flames. Dynamic was still pretending to be a bit traumatized by the entire situation, Randall was genuinely traumatized, and Amy was trying desperately to apologize through her sobbing. "I-it really w-was...j-ju*hic*st sup...supposed to b-be an i-inno-innocent *hic* prank..." Of course Randall believed her—she may have been willing to resort to several different things for retaliation, but this definitely wasn't one of those things. "I'm going to go calm down a bit," Dynamic said bluntly, lying. "I'll talk to you both later. She turned away and left, a secret smirk on her face. TBC